À jamais auprès de ma fleur
by Cece Bookine
Summary: Alexy et Violette sont deux jeune lycéens amis depuis longtemps. Un jour Violette est tombée amoureuse. Puis il y a eu cet accident...


Un petit OS qui me trottait depuis fort longtemps dans la tête. J'ai enfin décidé de l'écrire et je le poste enfin ici. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez surtout ! Merci beaucoup. Le pairing présent ici n'est autre que l'adorable Alexy-Violette. Alors forcément il n'y a pas de romance mais de l'amitié en veux-tu en voila. C'est ainsi que je me représente leur relation.

**From :** Amour Sucré.

**Pairing :** Alexy / Violette.

**Raiting : **K

* * *

_**A jamais auprès de ma fleur**_

* * *

Il avait couru. Couru derrière cette ambulance dont l'alarme incessante n'avait fait qu'accentuer son angoisse. Couru après un cauchemar qui avait prit vie. Couru après de doux rêves qui s'étaient envolés. Couru après cette demoiselle qui ne l'avait que trop aimé.

Il s'en voulait. Il se sentait coupable. Il aurait dû le remarquer. Il aurait du s'en rendre compte. Voir ses deux prunelles grises qui le fixaient sans cesse avec envie. Voir ses lèvres rosés se pincer à son arrivée. Voir ses joues naturellement si blanche changer de couleur lorsqu'il lui parlait. Tant de détails qu'il n'avait pas su comprendre. Qu'il n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Il s'était voilé la face. Il le savait. Depuis longtemps. Il était au courant. Ses sentiments se lisaient sur son visage. Mais il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé.

Il aurait aimé que tout se passe autrement. Il aurait aimé n'être qu'un étranger pour elle. Il aurait aimé ne rester qu'un simple ami à ses yeux. Le bon copain à traîner dans les magasins un samedi après midi. Le genre de garçon vers qui une fille se tourne pour savoir quoi dire à l'élu de son cœur. Il aurait aimé être n'importe quoi. Tout sauf le fameux garçon. Celui pour qui elle aurait tout donné. Celui qui s'était emparé de son cœur.

L'ambulance s'engouffra dans un haut bâtiment d'une blancheur éclatante. Pourtant lui ne ralentit pas. Commençant à suivre le véhicule chantant, le jeune homme se fit rapidement repousser. Il ne pouvait pas passer par là. Il ne pouvait pas être près d'elle en ces lieux. Il n'était plus qu'un simple visiteur à présent. Ni ami ni amant. Juste lui.

Soufflant de rage, les poings serrés, le jeune garçon fit volte face. Reprenant sa course effrénée jusqu'aux portes coulissantes. L'entrée des personnes seines. L'entrée des hommes en bonne santé. Son entrée à lui.

S'arrêtant juste devant, il frappa un grand coup sur les vitres qui refusaient de s'ouvrir. Aussitôt les portes s'écartèrent. Comme si sa peine les avait touché. Ces portes qui lui refusaient auparavant l'accès s'étaient finalement ravisées.

Parcourant les couloirs du regard, il n'arrêta pas sa course. Son souffle se coupa net lorsqu'il heurta le guichet de plein fouet. Pourtant il lui fallut peu de temps pour s'en remettre.

Elle venait tout juste d'arriver. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Il devait la voir. Il voulait la voir. Il fallait qu'il la voit. Qu'il lui parle. Lui explique. L'enlace. S'excuse. Partage sa peine, ses rêves abolis. Il devait être auprès d'elle.

Le jeune homme cria son nom dans un soupir. Le brouillard commençait à s'emparer de ses yeux et il ne put détailler la femme qui lui répondit à ce moment là.

** Chambre 463.**

Il reprit aussitôt sa course folle. Zigzaguant entre les malades, évitant tant bien que mal les infirmières, poussant les visiteurs aux visages mornes. Il s'écrasa avec force contre les portes battantes qui cachaient les escaliers avant de se rattraper de justesse à la rampe. Le quatrième étage n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui.

Levant la jambe, il posa un pied sur la première marche. Renouvelant l'opération un nombre incalculable de fois jusqu'à atteindre l'étage tant convoité. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Un point de côté le faisait souffrir à chacun de ses pas. Malgré tout il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne le souhaitait pas.

Poussant de nouveaux les lourdes portes, le jeune homme entra avec fracas dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Évitant de justesse le mur qui s'offrait à lui. Il prit cependant quelque secondes pour s'appuyer contre lui. Des portes. Des portes à perte de vue. Et des numéros. Tant de chiffre mis côte à côte. Tant de numéros collés aux murs alors qu'il n'en cherchait qu'un. 4. 6. 3. Ses pensées étaient à présent tournées vers ces trois chiffres. Ces chiffres qui la protégeaient en son absence.

Accélérant dans le long corridor, le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira lorsqu'il aperçut l'un des ambulanciers sortir de l'une des chambres. Sa mine réjouit lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle allait peut-être mieux que ce qu'il imaginait. Elle s'en sortirait. Elle reviendrait près de lui. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, le garçon osa enfin s'arrêter. Baissant la tête, les mains posées sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Il lança un regard implorant au médecin.

**Comment va t-elle ? Que va t-il lui arriver ? Que puis-je faire ? Je veux la voir !**

Ce-dernier lui sourit. Posant une main sur son épaule. Le message était clair.

**Entre donc.**

La porte se laissa pousser dans un grincement. Lorsqu'il la vit allongée dans ce lit, il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. D'un bond il se jeta tout près d'elle. Les genoux à terre, le jeune homme serra la main ballante de la demoiselle qui l'inquiétait tant. Il ne servait à rien de s'essuyer les yeux. Ses larmes n'avaient apparemment nullement l'intention d'arrêter de couler. Ses joues puis son visage furent peu à peu ravagés. Cette douleur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être, elle n'était dirigée que envers lui même. C'était sa faute. À lui et à personne d'autre. C'était parce qu'il était si spécial que la jeune fille était allongée là.

Fermant les yeux, des images lui revinrent soudain en tête.

La rencontre qui avait tout changé.

« **Moi c'est Alexy ! Tu dois être la fameuse Violette. J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux !** »

Leur première sortie entre amis.

« **Cette robe serait magnifique sur toi, le violet est ta couleur après tout.** »

Sa demande.

« **Tu sais, en fait... je t'aime beaucoup Alexy. Du coup je me demandais... Est-ce que... Tu crois que... Je pourrais être plus qu'une amie à tes yeux ?** »

Son refus.

« **T'es adorable Violette mais... Je ne crois pas pouvoir être plus qu'un ami et ce qu'importe la fille qui me le demandera.** »

L'expression de son visage à l'instant où les mots avaient pris un sens pour elle. Ses joues rouges lorsqu'elle s'était excusée sans raison. Les larmes qui avaient perlées aux coins de ses yeux alors qu'elle tentait d'accepter ce rejet. Ses mains tremblantes sur son sac alors qu'elle partait en courant.

Et cette voiture.

Le cri qu'il avait poussé pour la prévenir

Ses yeux apeurés face au véhicule mortel qui lui fonçait dessus.

La main qu'il avait tendu pour la rattraper.

Son corps volant au loin.

Et la sensation de ses doigts se resserrant pour n'attraper que le vide.

À présent elle était là. Allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital. Seule. Dans une pièce froide et sans vie. À cause de lui. Il serra un peu plus sa main dans les siennes. La menant jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser.

Jamais. Jamais il ne pourrait être ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Lui mentir et la rendre heureuse un moment pour mieux la briser plus tard ? Se blesser lui même en se forgeant un masque ? Non. Rien de tout cela ne valait le coup. Mais la perdre lui était impossible. Elle était la première fille du lycée à être venu lui parler. Elle, la solitaire, l'artiste à la voix d'ange, la douce princesse aux yeux rêveurs.

Violette.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal, dominant l'inconsciente de toute sa hauteur, afin de poser son front contre le sien. Entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de la patiente, le jeune homme se força à sourire. Ce sourire jovial qu'il aimait partager avec elle. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça se passe comme ça ? Pourquoi ?

**Pardonne-moi.**

Ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire. Entre deux sanglots. Il tremblait. Il tremblait en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il voulait rester son ami. Mais comment le pouvait-il en ayant connaissance de ses sentiments ? Comment pouvait-il la regarder en face, sachant que son amour pour les hommes avait entrainé son amie contre une voiture ?

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux en sentant la main de la jeune fille bouger contre sa paume. Se redressant un peu pour mieux observer son visage, le garçon sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle le fixait. De ses petits yeux gris. Les sourcils arqués. Un faible sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres.

**Tu es là.**

** Je le serais toujours.**

Encore des pleurs. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux lorsque la jeune patiente posa une main tremblante contre sa joue. Il la pressa contre son visage. Ne voulant plus jamais la laisser partir.

**Merci.**

Un murmure. Il se pencha à nouveau pour poser ses lèvres sur le front de la demoiselle.

**Je t'aimerai toujours petite fleur.**

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ses mots. Elle les avait attendu si longtemps. Qu'importe s'ils n'avaient pas la portée qu'elle espérait. Elle comptait assez pour lui pour qu'il court après une ambulance. Elle était assez chère à ses yeux pour qu'il traverse un hôpital à une vitesse folle. Elle avait une place dans son cœur assez grande pour qu'il pleure pour elle. Elle avait une place dans son cœur... Et dans le fond, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Violette tira le garçon qui la rendait si heureuse contre elle et il n'opposa aucune résistance. Plaçant sa tête au creux du cou du jeune homme, la demoiselle inspira avec joie le parfum sucrée qu'elle aimait tant. Se serrant tout contre son amie, Alexy lui accorda un instant de bonheur. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. C'était assez pour lui convenir.

**Ne me laisse pas de côté.**

Il la rapprocha de lui. L'entourant de ses bras protecteurs. Il ne voulait plus jamais vivre une telle frayeur. Il ne voulait plus imaginer la perdre. Un parfum de fleur lui picota les narines. Un sourire aimant prenant place sur ses lèvres. Ce fut dans un souffle qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille :

** Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur.**

Ce fut l'esprit serein et le cœur au bord de l'implosion, que la jolie fleur s'endormit. Dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre. Dans les bras d'un ami qui ne l'abandonnerait pour rien au monde. Dans les bras d'Alexy.


End file.
